For the Love of All Things Frozen (Jelsa)
by JulietLiving
Summary: Jack has just helped save the world from Pitch and is on his way to becoming a guardian. He has everything he could ever want, right? When he gets sent back to the place he never wanted to go back to he finds that maybe there's more to life than saving the world. And just maybe she's worth giving it all up for. Of course, he first has to make her realize that he exists.
1. Chapter 1

I watch her from a distance. She is captivating. In her eyes she is broken and alone, but in my eyes she will never be more beautiful then she is right now. The tears falling down her face turn to ice and instead of letting them crash to the snow covered ground I flick my wrist so that they become flowers. A smile breaks across her face when she sees the multitude of flowers surrounding her. The sobs stop and she wipes her face clean.

She is trudging up the mountain. I want to rush to her. I want to hold her and tell her that everything will be alright but no, I can't. She wouldn't even be able to see me anyway. I throw a snowball in frustration and it turns to black ice as it slams into a tree behind me. What's the point of being here if I can't even be with her? The man in the moon sent me to teach her how to control her powers and all that's happened is she ran away. She's running from everyone.

Back during her coronation I was there beside her. I helped hold her power in until she was able to slide her glove back on. And for a second I think she actually felt me there. But, then it was gone. She just hurried to the ballroom. And, later when her sister, Anna came by with that idiot, Hans I could feel her anger. I was angry too. I didn't trust the guy. I've been alive long enough to know when someone isn't sincere and this boy wasn't.

It was my fault that her powers went out of control after her sister pulled her glove off. It's my fault that she ran. I'm the reason there are people chasing after her. Why she's crying at the top of a mountain.

I flash back to the day the man on the moon gave me my assignment.

_"__Jack, you did some great work here. You helped defeat Pitch and save the people who can't even see you." He says._

_"__I couldn't just leave them and Jamie, he could see me. He believed." I shrug my shoulders trying to tell him it was nothing. I'm not used to compliments._

_"__We both know that's not the reason. You remembered her didn't you?" The man gives me a knowing look._

_"__Yes, I remembered my sister. I saved her and then fell in the ice. Why didn't anyone tell me before now?" I ask angrily. It hurt knowing that others had known about my past before I did. _

_"__We should have. I'm sorry. But, you know that your sister isn't the girl I was talking about." He winks and gives me a smirk._

_"__I don't want to talk about her. There's no point. She's long gone." My heart hurts as the image of the girl forms in my mind. She's the reason my sister was out in the cold. She's the reason I died. And yet, I still love her._

_"__Actually though, she needs your help." The man looks down._

_"__It's been 300 years. She doesn't need anything. All of Arendelle is gone. Destroyed. Poof!" I wave my hands to make my point._

_"__Not exactly. Someone has gone back and changed it. I don't know who yet, but they're not changing it for the better. Elsa lost control of her abilities."_

_"__What happened? What abilities?" I ask, shocked._

_"__Arendelle is frozen. Elsa has powers much like your own, except now she can't control them." _

_"__What?" I yell. "She can freeze things, too?"_

_"__Yes, it's part of the reason that you're able to as well." _

_"__What do you mean? You gave me this power when you brought me back." _

_"__Not quite."_

_"__What do you mean?" I ask as the world starts spinning around me. _

_"__Ask her. Save her, Jack." His voice echoes around me as my surroundings continue to spin._

_When the world finally stands still again I fall to the ground. I feel sick. When I see where I am I can't hold back my dinner any longer. Why would he send me here? I can't be here. I hate it here. _

_I get up and walk to the path that leads to the place I never thought that I'd have to come back to. _

_"__Welcome to Arendelle. Are you here for the coronation?" The guard asks._

_"__I guess so." I shrug my shoulders and then realize that the guard isn't talking to me. His eyes are resting on a young couple behind me. "Really, you had to leave me invisible?" I shout to no one._


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's POV**

"What have I done?" I look down at my treacherous hands. "I could have killed someone."

The wind is blowing so hard that my hair is getting pulled out of the tight bun that I have it in. I want to rip it out. I do just that. My hair flies around my face. I feel just that much closer to freedom. I'm climbing up the mountain. There is no one around here. Who else would trek this far north? After walking for miles I find myself at an edge.

Do I turn back or do I continue forward? Am I being too dramatic? They would understand, right? Maybe I could go to the rock trolls. They helped me last time. They would know what to do. But, they'd probably just remind me that I need to keep it hidden inside. That really isn't working anymore. Of course, what really changed me was the day that I was with him. We were teenagers. It was back when I was so alone. I wasn't allowed to talk to Anna anymore. We hardly saw each other.

But, he would climb up to my window on wintery days like today and help me sneak out. We would play in the snow for hours on end without anyone finding out. When it would start to get dark he would lead me home and help me back to my prison. I know my parents did this to keep me safe, but they never understood how scared I was. Jack was the only person that let me be myself. He helped me fight the powers that were trying to take over my life. He gave me the strength to control it.

Until that last day that we were together. The last day I saw him. The last day before today that I willingly used my powers. After what happened to him I kept it locked up inside. But, after I lost my last lifeline, my parents, I lost all control. Anna tried to be there for me but she didn't even know what was going on. I didn't want to scare her. I didn't want to see the look of fear on her face; the one I saw today.

I can't go back. It's too late. I've gone too far. No one will let me come home. They hate me. I let my glove, the one still on my hand drop to the ground. I watch as it blows away in the wind. The last part of my prison is gone now. I fling my hand out and smile as I let the power inside me burst free. A set of rough, snowy stairs appear in front of me over the gap between mountains.

I take a breath and step onto the first step. They become as clear and shiny as crystal. I rush up them to the peak. I haven't felt this free since I was a child. I can't stop the giggle from escaping my lips as I let my powers flow around me. A castle forms. It's made of blue ice. I wave my hand over my body to get rid of the last piece of home. My dress transforms into a beautiful, flowing gown. I twirl and spin around the great room in the castle dancing like I wished I could after the coronation. Dancing like I used to with him.

I can almost feel him here with me, but I know he can't be. He's gone. I don't feel like dancing anymore so I step back outside to take a look at my castle. I am shocked by the beauty of it. I knew that I was powerful, but I never thought that my powers could create such wonderful things. All they've ever done for me before now is cause trouble.

"Elsa, watch out!"

I hear someone yell, but I can't see anyone. I can't even tell if it was a man or woman who yelled. Was it Anna? Please Anna, don't tell me that you followed me. I spin around again to take in all of my surroundings; to see where the call came from. That's when I see him. He's sprinting towards me. I can't move. I can't breathe. I can't even think. I am as frozen as my castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack**

I shake my head to pull out of the thoughts invading my mind. I need to keep my eye out. The man in the moon sent me here to keep Elsa safe; not to complain about people not seeing me. I look over to her and see her spinning. She has on a bright blue dress and her hair is wild. It is flying around her as she twirls. A castle that looks like it's made of ice is surrounding her. I know better though, it's made of ice. She really is magnificent.

I have some crazy, good abilities but I've also had 300 years to learn to use my powers. I still mostly just use them to have snowball fights with Jamie and the other kids. I don't make castles and clothes. The best I did was last week when I made a ramp for Jamie and me to sled on. It had been so much fun. I love seeing the kids smiling, laughing, and playing. I hope that I can make Elsa happy, too. Where did that thought come from?

I shove my staff into the snowy ground and fly up to the castle. I can't see Elsa anymore. She is farther inside and away from the big window. I leap up to the balcony and see that the doors are wide open. I perch on the top of my staff and look inside. She is still dancing and humming a tune I've never heard before. Seeing the faint smile on her lips and the twinkle in her eye takes me back to when we were young and still innocent. Nothing truly bad had ever happened to either of us.

_"__Who is that?" I ask my friend, Jamie._

_"__The princess, Elsa." He answers giving me a look to tell me how dumb my question was._

_"__I haven't seen her before. Why not?" I think back to every time I've been in the castle and how I've only seen Anna._

_"__She mostly stays in her room. It's a rare day when she steps outside." He answers and slings a rock at a deer that is running past us. We're sitting in the forest, hiding so we don't have to do chores. _

_"__Why does she stay inside?" I watch her looking out over the ocean. She looks sad and lonely._

_"__Don't know. Mom says that she is ill." He shrugs his shoulders and flings another stone._

_"__She doesn't look ill; just sad."_

_"__It doesn't matter. We better head back before we get caught." We aren't supposed to be this close to the castle unless we are working. My dad is a guard and my mom is a cook. I'm training to be like my dad, but I've never been good at following rules._

_"__I guess you're right." I sneak a final look up to the balcony and freeze. She is looking right at me. The look she gives me makes me feel like she can see my very soul. Her blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight before she breaks the spell by turning away. She steps back into her room shutting the door between us. _

_"__Come on. Someone is coming." Jamie hisses at me._

_We take off running to get to the barn where we are supposed to be mucking out stalls. My sling shot gets caught on a branch. It gets ripped out of my grasp. I don't stop running though. I'll have to come back for it later. I jump over a fallen tree and duck behind a bush. I snatch a hold of Jamie's tunic and pull him into the hiding place with me. Just then a man in guard's gear lumbers past us. He stops a couple paces ahead and looks around. I hold my breath until he shakes his head and walks off towards the castle. _

_"__That was close." Jamie wipes his forehead with leaving a streak of dirt on it._

_"__Yes it was. That was exhilarating." I hop up to my feet and brush the dirt off of my pants. I reach my hand down to help my friend to his feet._

_"__Only you would be this happy that we almost got caught." Jamie shakes his head and leads the way to the barn._

_We make quick work of cleaning the stalls. After we finish I tell Jamie that I have to go get my sling shot so we don't get found out, but really I just need to go back to see her. He offers to come with me, but I know that he really doesn't want to. He just wants to go home and have a break from the excitement that I so crave._

_I find my sling shot easily. It's hanging on a low branch. I yank it off of the tree and tuck it into my pocket. Then I head back to where I saw her before. When I get to the small clearing I look up. The sky is lit by moonlight and there is one shaft of light that is shining on her door. I wait for her to come out but she doesn't. After several moments I decide that I need to head back home so I'm not late. I turn and kick a pebble with my foot. That's when the idea hits me._

_I will shoot stones at her door and then she'll open it. I pull my sling shot out and pick up a small stone. I place it in the band and wrench it back. When I release it I follow its arching path. It misses. _

_"__Dang it!" I grab another rock and hold it tight. I wrench the band back again and tilt my wrist just slightly. _Ping!

_"__It hit!" To my disappointment the door stays closed. I sling another rock up to the balcony and another and another. _Ping! Ping! Ping!

_Finally, after the third one hits its target the door opens. I see her in a purple dress step out onto the balcony. She looks down and picks up one of the stones. She rolls it around in her hand for a moment before looking down at me. _

_Then she chucks it. I don't move. I didn't expect this reaction. The rock hits me right in the eye. I reach up to my throbbing eye and hear a giggle. With one eye open I see the door close. I look down at the rock and see that it is covered in ice. _

The sound of a door slamming shut wakes me from my memories. I can't see Elsa. I have a bad feeling. I jump off of the balcony and see it; the monster that is making its way towards her. It is so big that it steps on trees as if they are puny weeds. She hasn't seen it. She's still looking around. Her eyes are on the castle not on the beast coming at her. I do the only thing that I can think to do. I yell and hope to the man on the moon that she will somehow hear me.

"Elsa, watch out!"


	4. Chapter 4

"The boy has been there for a day, sir." My underling says.

"And?" I ask irritated that he is taking so long to report back. He was supposed to report back to me as soon as Jack landed in Arendelle.

"Well, sir. It seems that she can't see him."

"What?" I bellow. I watch as my underling cowers in fear. I shoot to the ceiling of my castle and then come back down. When I'm angry I can't control my flight as well as usual.

"She can't see him, yet. I came up with an idea. I think it will help."

"I'm sure you came up with a _great _plan, what with you being so intelligent." Sarcasm drips off of my words and I can't keep from snorting.

"I know. I went with something that you mentioned earlier; back when we were still planning."

"Spit it out already! Or do you want to join the others who have failed me?" I hold out my weapon; ready to send him to where he belongs.

"Sorry. Well, I actually used some of her powers to create a snow creature-"

"I didn't send you to just play with her powers! I sent you to destroy them both! You fool!" I hate that I can't expect anyone to get the job done right.

"No, I wasn't playing. The snow monster, well I put some of Pitch's power into it to make it dark and evil. It won't stop until it's gotten her."

"How will that help?" I am intrigued that he had the strength to continue speaking.

"Well, you said something about him needing to save her. If he does that then she will believe in him and she will be able to see him. Then, we can put the rest of your plan into action."

I'm surprised that this is actually a good plan. I'm glad that I didn't send him away before hearing him out. I put my weapon back in the holder on my back and take a seat on my throne. I look around the room and see all of the decorations. There are old pieces of great art covering the walls and thousands of books on the shelves. I feel happy. I haven't felt this kind of joy since tricking that brat of a guardian to go to the past. He thinks that he's helping someone when in fact he's the one causing the pain and trouble. It will be his fault when she dies.

She will perish in a horrible way and it will eat at his insides. He will try to live on, but in the end it will destroy him. He will either give up all together or he will go to the dark side. He will be even better than Pitch. I would know, seeing how I created him.

"Mwah hahaha!" I can't hold back my laugh any longer. The lights dim and flicker as I release some of my power to create some more minions. They look so sweet and innocent. They are pink little balls of fluff. They purr at me for food. I flick my wrist and throw one of my underlings who has failed me. He squeals as he drops to the ground. Within seconds my precious minions are devouring his flesh.

"Eat, my young ones. Soon, I will need you to help me destroy the one they call Jack, but for now just eat."

"Sir? May I go back to Arendelle? I would like to see how the plan is going. I left just when the creature was coming upon her."

"Yes, go. In fact, I will come with you. I would like to see the creature you created."

I grab my underling and fling us through time and space. When we land on solid ground again I can feel the cold breeze of winter. It is delightful because that means that she has lost control of her powers. I look down from the mountain that we are on and see a great, blue castle. It looks to be made of crystal but I know better. That witch made it from ice. She is stronger than I first thought. Then I hear her scream. It echoes all around me. I can't keep from smiling when I see her precious blood begin to stain the pure snow.

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun my friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's POV**

I glide towards Elsa as she turns to look at me. She heard me! She can see me! I will be able to save her. As I reach her she raises her hand and slams it down. I feel the ice of her power shoot through me as she sends ice crystals at the monster. I feel sick as her hand moves out of my stomach. Her hand went right through me.

"Elsa? Can't you see me?" I ask, pleading with her to notice me. "Can't you hear me?"

"Stay back!" She shouts so loud that my ears ring. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't hurt me. We need to run. Here, take my hand. I can get us away from here." I reach my hand out to her and watch as her eyes shine bright. She reaches towards my hand but is yanked away from me as a storm kicks up the snow around us. She falls backwards just as the creature comes barreling closer. I spin my staff to shoot the snow out around us. We are in the eye of the hurricane.

Elsa is looking around with fear in her eyes.

"Grab my hand. We need to move." I jump toward her. As I kneel in front of her I feel her power mix with mine. She is stopping the storm. She leaps up and swings her arms around wildly. "What are you doing?"

"Please work." She pushes more energy out towards the snow. I can't hold onto it much longer. Soon I let go and watch as the snow all drops to the earth.

"Elsa! Please, we need to go. Quick. Elsa!" I yell and grab her arm. My hand goes right through her. "You saw me. You heard me. I know it."

"Monster, stay back. I don't want to hurt you!" Elsa yells out to the beast without acknowledging me at all.

"You really can't see me." I let out a huff of air. I look back at the beast that is now only a couple of meters away from us. "Why aren't you running, Queen?"

The beast lets a heinous scream rip through the cold air. Elsa doesn't even flinch. She stands tall and I watch in wonder as she starts to spin. The snow below her begins to grow, dragging her farther up into the air. Her dress is sparkling as the sun hits it as she continues to spin. Her hands rise up over her head and she closes her eyes.

The mound of snow below her is now at least twice the size of the beast who is now frozen watching her. Then before our eyes the mound starts to form into a beast of her own. First, legs the size of two trees each. Next, arms that reach all the way to the ground. Also, a head that hides her from my view forms. It is massive and terrifying even without the red eyes and mouth full of jagged teeth.

It growls long and loud at the beast that now looks like a child compared to it. I fly up to the top of Elsa's beast to see her holding onto the ear of the thing. She's about the same size as it. She is saying something to it. I lean closer to hear what she's saying when I am jostled. I fall backwards. If not for my staff hooking onto the beasts elbow I would have slammed into the ground. That would not have felt too good.

The beast is running. That is what caused me to fall. I scramble back up to the massive shoulder so I can see what's happening. Elsa flips her wrist and the beast in front of us slips. Then, she twists her hand in the air and a long, blue sword appears in it. She leaps from the safety of her monster to the beast below us. She swings the sword out in front of her as she lands on the beast's head. The sword cuts into it as if it were water rather than it's frozen counterpart.

"Leave us alone!" She shouts as she slams into the ground after going all the way through the beast. The two halves fall out to reveal the Queen in her snowy glory. The sword disappears and she slumps to the ground.

"Elsa!" I jump off of her monster and use my staff to land right next to her.

Her monster stomps towards us causing mini-earthquakes with every step. I hook my staff in my hoodie and slide my hands under her arms to pull her up. I'm elated when I can actually touch her. Once I have her up help her lay back. Then I put one arm under her legs and the other behind her neck. I lift her up and start the long walk back to her castle.

As I am walking I see a little dwarf like man hiding behind a tree. He looks devastated and terrified. When he sees me watching him he quickly jumps back behind the tree. He peers around the tree again and our eyes meet. Wait! He saw me! He knows who I am. I close my eyes for a second to process this information and when I open my eyes again he is gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack's POV**

With Elsa still out cold I decide to not waste time looking for the man from behind the tree. I need to make sure that she is okay. I can feel her shallow breath on my neck as I start the long walk back to the castle. When I'm about half of the way back I hear something behind me. I freeze. After a second I spin around to fight whatever is behind me.

Luckily, it's just Elsa's monster. He grunts and holds his hand down to me. I understand what he wants and gratefully step into his hand. He pulls his arm up and wraps his other underneath us in a sort of hammock. With him walking we get to the castle in no time. He slowly drops his hand to the stairway.

"Thanks, man." I say as I hop down. Elsa stirs in my arms but still doesn't wake.

I hurry up the stairs and step inside. The castle is truly magnificent. There is a ballroom that could fit 100 people easily with room to spare. The ceiling is so clear that I can see the moon shining through. It highlights the blues in the icy room. My arms are getting tired so I look for a place to lay Elsa down. I decide that a room will probably be upstairs so I take the grand staircase.

At the top of the stairs I see a doorway to the right. I shift Elsa so I can open the door. When it swings open my jaw drops. Elsa shifts again and moans so I jump back and pull the door closed. I can't deal with what's in the room right now. I need to set Elsa down. I try the next door and it opens to a room with a big, comfy bed. I lay Elsa down on it and pull the cold comforter over her knowing that the coldness won't bother her.

I turn to leave when I hear her speak. I stop and turn back to look at her.

"Jack? Don't leave me again." She mumbles. Her eyes are still closed.

It tugs at my heart. The pain, loneliness, and worst; hope in her voice make me walk back to the bed that she's lying in. I twist my hand to create a chair next to the bed and sit down.

"Don't worry, Queen. I won't leave you." I squeeze her hand and revel in the warmth of her touch. It has been so long since I have been with someone like her; someone that I love. Sure, I love Jamie and his friends, but it's not the same. I know that one day they will grow old and leave me, but with Elsa I remember that night I saw her. She was staring at the moon just as I was and I knew, I knew that we would be together. And then I died. I thought that I'd never see her again until today. I won't lose her again. With that last thought I fall asleep.

**Elsa's POV**

I can feel the sunlight on my face which is what wakes me up. I don't open my eyes yet because I'm trying to hold onto the dream I was just having. It was crazy, but exciting. I had a sword and there was a giant beast attacking me. I sliced it right in half. Flew through the air, stabbed it, sliced right down the middle. When I landed though, that's what was exciting. That's the part that I want to hold onto. Jack. He was there. He looked exactly the same except for his clothes.

I stretch my arms far above my head and stretch my legs out down to my toes. I let out a yawn as I curl up into a ball. I know that my lady in waiting will be knocking at the door at any time now. I don't feel like getting up just yet. My first full day as queen. That's when it hits me. I remember the coronation, the dance, Elsa and Han, Elsa took my glove, and then the ice. My eyes shoot open. I look up to see the clear ice above me, that's letting the sunlight surround me. I yank off my comforter made of some kind of snow I believe. I sit up and look around the room that I created last night.

One thing is out of place. There is a chair right next to the bed. I rub my foot on it and know that it isn't my work. Who could have made this? _Jack. _No, that was a dream. It's not real. He died years ago. He died because of me.

"Elsa?" I hear someone call from outside the room. Instantly a cool breeze surrounds me. Ice pellets start to fall from the clear ceiling. It's happening again. I can't control it. The trolls were right. I take a deep breath and try to contain my emotions. "Elsa." I hear again.

"Who's there? It's not safe. Stay away!" I call out as I step to the door to peek at the person calling me.

When I see who it is my mouth drops open.

"How are you? What are you?" I stutter when I finally find my voice.


End file.
